


My Name Is Ned

by Rosalyne Lightdawn (Rosalyne)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Paladin, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyne/pseuds/Rosalyne%20Lightdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to the Twilight Highlands turned out to be more to a certain draenei paladin than she had expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Ned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister of Silence (Orcbait)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/gifts).



> I've always wanted to write something with Deathwing. He's, in my opinion, one of the most amazing character in World of Warcraft. The books had turned to be quite an inspiration for this story.  
> I dedicate this "Challenge" story to my friend, The One Paladin/SisterOfSilence, my muse in so many worlds of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy re-reading, over and over, this work. I am sure you will... :)

My Name Is Ned

 

There was little that Aleeria could do in Twilight Highlands aside from breathing the fresh and relaxing air around her. Funny how close of home it felt still, minus the tormenting moments of her everyday routine. It had been only two weeks and everything was glorious so far. Aleeria felt anew and enchanted by the place. Mathias Shaw had been right about it; Twilight Highlands was a peaceful place. She would have to thank him later for the proposition.

A chuckle left her lips as a thought surfaced in her mind. King Varian Wrynn hadn’t been too positive about the visit though. He had objected loudly at first. Only, the king had abdicated in front of his best man’s words. The thought brought a larger smile on the paladin’s face. Things had definitively changed for the good in the past few months. Despite their little differences, their relationship was blooming and becoming what some might call _normal_. Aleeria was glad they could finally put aside the past and move forward. She wanted nothing more than be at Varian’s side. For once in her life, Aleeria could admit she loved the king more than anyone.

As also instructed by her friend Rosalyne, she had to relax. Fresh air for her lungs and mind would be most beneficial. Also, to be away from the nobility and its amazing costiveness could only do her good. A shiver moved down her spine at the memories of the Nobles’ reaction when the king of Stormwind had announced their weddings. She was a draenei, a nobody in their eyes and to some extends, a slut. She knew it was what they pictured her as. Of course, Varian had taken her side and rose mountains to make with him. Anduin had been of great help as well. Both son and father were opposing the council with all their might.

With a groan, Aleeria stretched her arms above her head. She could already smell the twilight jasmine and Wildhammer's ale mixing together in this early morning from the window of the bar. _Now now, don’t think about all this bullshit. Empty your mind. Drink and relax… Most of all, drink the damn ale!_ Aleeria grinned, bringing her cup up to her lips and sipped the sour but delicious beverage before putting it down.

Outside, the sky was forecasted by some random dark clouds. The strong rays of the sun still prevailed over them, peeking through despite their thickness. Funny how those little moments seemed so important when you took the time to think about it. Aleeria had forgotten about all this ever since her arrival on Azeroth. It had been a while since she had enjoyed herself. Varian’s presence seemed to make everything else fade away from her mind, even her old love…

Though it wasn’t something she had been willing to think of, Maxwell surfaced in her mind. The paladin was now out of sight. She hadn't seen him in months. Gone, he was. Maybe it was better that way. Maybe it was the Light’s choice. With Maxwell, the draenei paladin had felt as if someone was trying to bury her underneath too many responsibilities at once. It had been as if a heavy, adamantium ball had been hanging at her ankles, holding her down against her will. Back then, her mind had been clouded by this image of him, the one that now had changed. With Varian, she knew it would be difficult to settle down, put away her mace and armour. Still, she had to do it, for the sake of her family. She had to finally live a normal life.

Roddrick, her young squire – which wasn't so young and so much of a squire anymore – had agreed with her decision too. Aleeria had to admit that part of her still saw him as a young boy, even if he wasn’t. She loved him as a son. Soon, she would have to speak to him about her plan of adoption. A little frown formed on her face as the worse imaginable popped in her mind; what if he didn’t want to be part of her life? The thought was disturbing and so sad, she couldn’t help but feel torn inside by it.

"Such beautiful visage shouldn't be so wrinkled. Especially at young age," came a voice from behind her.

Aleeria’s back straightened. Her blue-silver eyes narrowed as she turned her head to the side, her hand instinctively touching her waistband. Cursing in her mind, she realised she didn't have her mace and wore only a light pair of large linen pants and a tight shirt. Her eyes finally looked up at the stranger with the milky, pleasant voice.

The shoulders length black hair curled perfectly around his face was the first thing she noticed of him. His strange clothing – a black and dark red cloak fell on his shoulders, a white shirt half-opened to his middle stomach where his black pants met – seemed to accentuate more his nobility factor. He was handsome. His foreign clothing was out of place for the Twilight Highlands, for Azeroth even. Her observation was finally done when the beautiful stranger cleared his throat. Only then, she looked up and met amber eyes; they were filled with laughter but didn’t seem to be quite mocking her. For once in a long time, Aleeria was unable to say a word. Her lips parted but nothing came out of them.

When the man’s form drew closer, only then her voice came back. As if torn out of her surprise, she forced her body to relax. "Excuse me?" she finally succeeded to say though her voice was a croaking sound. "I don't know you... I think?"

A short laugh left the man's lips but he nodded at her words, waving a hand dismissively. "My apologies. I do not think we’ve acquaintance yet milady," he admitted on a soft, silky tone, a smile on his lips. A little curtsy followed his words, his right hand holding lightly on his cape while his left one pressed against his lower stomach. When he peered up between his black hair at the paladin, he gave her a dazzling smile. "My name is Nedlar. People just call me Ned. That's more... practical."

"Ned," she repeated after him, tilting her head to the side as she observed him some more. Standing up straight, he nodded as she used his name and that made her smile despite how awkward the situation was. Somehow, she wanted to know more about this Nedlar, but she didn’t know exactly why. It was like an impulse, a lingering feeling. Maybe she was lonely? It could be, yes… "So Ned… What would a folk like you do in Wildhammer?"

He looked outside at the sky then back at her, smiling still. This time, she could see the perfect set of white teeth behind his lips. That caught Aleeria's attention even if she didn't want to. They were... _perfect_.

"Nothing much, I’m just a simple traveller. I love to see the world and its... _creatures_ ," he explained, inclining his head toward her when saying the last word.

Aleeria's mouth turned in a little grim expression at the way he spoke of her, "We draeneis aren't creatures."

His grin faded to be replaced by a guilty hint on his chiselled features. “Beg your pardon milady, I meant not to hurt you,” he said with sincerity. Aleeria felt the anger that had previously filled her suddenly lifted. Moving toward her with a deliberately slow and casual pace, Nedlar slightly lifted a hand up. Stopping his movements for a brief moment, he looked in her eyes before speaking, "May I?"

After a moment of reflection, Aleeria turned her head to the side and tilted her head down obligingly. Nedlar finished his movement, lifting his hand up to reach her horn. His fingers touched her slowly but the caress was done still roughly, she could feel the calloused fingers despite his haughty demeanour.

A deep breath caught up between his teeth. "Fascinating! I've always wondered why each draeneis have different horns. I've met many in my life and yet, each one of you has such specific characteristics. It’s such a mystery to me!"

Laughing lightly, Aleeria felt colours rose at her cheek. Yes, the future queen of Stormwind was blushing like a bloody little girl. Brushing her backhand against her right cheek then left, she tried to control the overflow of blood in them. It was a lost cause. Nedlar's eyes were on her, observing, seeing all of her beautiful darkening blue visage.

"My apologies," he murmured with a soft nervous chuckle, taking a step back. He put both arms behind his back, and tilted his head to the side while peering at her with searching eyes, "Please, let me offer you a drink. Beer, soft drink, or water, whatever pleases you miss...?"

"Aleeria. Aleeria Stormseer," she answered at his silent question without a second thought. Brushing with her right hand the lose hair fallen in front of her eyes, the paladin smiled lightly at this intriguing human. "But you can call me Aleeria. And please, sit."

As she looked at him nod then take place at her side, Aleeria felt a spark pass between them. He gave her a little head nod and his smile only widened when he found his sitting. "Of course, Aleeria. Now, we need some good ale!"

 

After her fourth beer, Aleeria was laughing and joking with this man she had just met barely an hour ago. Every time her glass was empty, Nedlar would refill it. Every time she would ask for something, he would pay for it. All morning, Aleeria couldn't help but feel appreciated and spoiled in a way she had never felt before. Sitting side by side, Nedlar was observing her every move. His interest was obvious. Question after question, though never indiscreet they were, the noble man smiled each time she answered him. There was never a wrong answer. He questioned her about her race and origins, where she was from and what her past was. When she refused to elaborate on the subject, he wouldn’t push her further.

While she shared her life with him, this stranger opened up for her as well. Nedlar's stories were the most interesting and impressive. From what Aleeria could understand despite the beer clogging her mind, Nedlar had seen many places and many worlds, from Northrend to Draenor. The way he spoke of the places he visited was enticing. She couldn’t help but listen, as a child would whenever a great dragon-killer story was being told by a warrior back from war.

Nedlar was also very charming, more than she was used to. Not only was he polite, but the man showed a respect toward her not many would. It made her feel… good. When the waiter arrived with their fifth beer, she smiled at him. With a laugh and cheers, they drank. The sweet and sour liquid quickly travelled from her mouth to the back of her throat, far too suddenly for her taste. She swallowed quite painfully before putting down her empty glass.

"Another one?" he asked, pointing at her drink. He was done as well with hers.

Aleeria waved the offer off. "It's barely mid-day, Ned. Despite how I love drinking, this is just too much!"

Nedlar laughed at her comment while putting the empty cups on a plate as a Wildhammer dwarf woman passed by. Leaving a couple of gold tips on the plate as well, she heard the woman thank him. The thick accent made the words nearly impossible to understand; the influence of this beer indigested so early in this morning was showing.

"You are among dwarves, Aleeria. They drink for breakfast and their kids even drink beer as their main meal!" Nedlar commented, laughing at the face Aleeria pulled when his words flew out of his lips.

Nedlar had taken as many as hers since they had arrived, and he seemed to feel nothing of it. "I usually hold well my liquor but… you are quite the feat. It seems like you aren’t even feeling its toll!”

Cocking his head to the side he gave her a little frowning smile that she couldn't help but find cute. "I don't know. I guess the good company of a woman is enough to keep the beer’s haze out of my mind. But… see the good side of it all; if anything happens to you, I'll be able to bring you to your room and make sure you are securely tucked in warm blankets."

Aleeria snorted, feeling the rush of heat on her cheeks. The noble man seemed to bring that in her far too often! "That sounds like someone who wants to take advantage of my weak state."

His eyes widened. "No, I would never dare!" Nedlar said, bringing his hands up in defence. He leaned his side against the comfortable cushion of the back-chair and looked at her half-smiling, half-laughing expression. There was a silence between them. After a moment he brought a hand up and this time, Aleeria didn't move. “Unless…” He touched her brows, the same curious look on his face she had seen earlier when he had observed her horns. His eyes sought hers again, dark black irises bearing in the blue-silver draenei’s ones. "You are truly a beautiful creature, Miss Stormseer."

The softly whispered compliment made her feel uneasy but sent her stomach in a churn, the same familiar feeling she knew too well. Her hands on her lap crisped at the linen pants. She looked at his wrist and felt a pang of guilt. His skin was so close to Varian's colour... _Varian_! Her eyes widened as she looked up in panic at Nedlar. Taking his hand in hers she moved it away from her face of a few inches.

"Ned, I… I don't want you to think I'm interested in anything. I have aaaah... I’m not available," she finally said, not sure if calling Varian "boyfriend" or "husband". They were to be married soon. When Nedlar removed his hand at last, a look of worry on his face, she suddenly felt bad for implying such thing. "I... I didn't mean to upset you but..."

"No, it's alright Aleeria," he said, smiling at her as nicely as before. "I admit that you’re... _interesting_ to me. I think you're _very_ pretty."

Aleeria chuckled, tugging her lose hair behind her ear, "Thank you, I guess." She looked in his eyes again and couldn't ignore the mirth in them as he smiled at her.

Then, it happened. _Something_. She didn’t know what but it happened. For a brief moment, dark met silver again, and the world stopped. All she could see was the deep orbs in front of her. The world stopped moving. She forgot to breathe, or at least she thought so. Something was happening around them but she didn’t know what. It was sudden and so out of her control that Aleeria didn’t know what to do.

Then, the moment passed, as if it hadn’t happened. All that the draenei woman could think of was the attraction she felt for Nedlar. Without thinking about anything, she found herself leaning forward. Like a magnet pulled by its other half, she was pulled to him. Despite her previous warning, she didn’t stop.

Wait... what had she been thinking of earlier? She couldn’t remember…

Strong, rough fingers returned to her chin. She didn’t stop them this time. Then, his lips were pressed upon hers rather forcefully. The kiss was harsh, filled with a fervour she hadn't expected receiving from him. Taken aback by its intensity, Aleeria leaned backwards but the human followed her, his lips scorching and demanding, as if they wanted to melt against hers. The kiss grew bolder, his tongue caressing the edges of her teeth and palate, drawing a high pitch whimper from the paladin. His presence became nearer all together, clogging her mind at once, forcing her to cease any analysing of the situation. A rough, strong hand took hold of her waist at last to drag her closer. Her chest pressed against his as his free hand found its way in her hair to keep their mouth sealed shut.

When the kiss ended, Aleeria could barely find her breath. The churning in her stomach had changed into heat. His eyes observed her, looked at her with the same intensity, if not more, than earlier. The lingering taste of his indigested ale against her lips and on her tongue was now hers to taste. There was something terribly erotic and arousing about it. Suddenly she felt that need to seek for his mouth, feel his lips pressed against hers with that passion he had shown her earlier. She wanted it. She wanted _him_.

"Yes, oh yes... you interest me. A _lot_..." Nedlar chuckled darkly, the soft whisper of his breath against her skin so hot she couldn't help but notice it despite the heavy haze upon her mind.

Within an instant, the draenei staggered forward against him, as a puppet should. He lifted her, letting both her arms hanging on each side of her body as he held her against his side. First, he put her right arm around his neck then secured her body fully against his. He dragged her outside of the bar, ignoring the curious glances from the Wildhammer dwarves. When he glanced down at her, he saw her eyes blinked the drunken haze away. She could barely walk. Her hooves refused to cooperate. So he dragged her forcefully at her place.

When they reached her small house, she scarcely remembered what he had been telling her all night. He had said he would take care of her, make sure she would sleep under the bed sheets. Funny thing, she could care less about it right now. When he laid her down on the mattress, his burning lips returning on top of hers with this same hot and demanding passion, Aleeria wanted nothing more than his body above hers.

With ease, his hands tugged at her linen cloth pants, dragging along her little underwear to expose her legs and waist. With no warning, his hands did the same with her shirt, lifting it up. She was naked for his eyes at last. Aleeria didn't see or felt him remove any of his clothes, but when his body, hot as his mouth, pressed hers down in the mattress, it was clear that they were skin on skin. How and when he had taken care of his clothes wasn’t something she wanted to think of at that moment.

His two hands held on her hips to shift her up on the bed. Nedlar then proceeded to press his hips against hers with such precision it was maddening. The little whimpers leaving her lips were soon followed by his low growl when he shifted his fingers against her thigh, dragging them between her wide opened thighs to seek for her loins. Her slick and welcoming warmth against his fingers was telling him enough. She was almost ready to mate, and he was ready to take what he wanted.

The little smile on Nedlar's lips widened almost inhumanly. The way she pressed back against his touch was very satisfying. The bitch was asking for more. When her arms circled his neck, he allowed himself to free her lips from his to finally look at the expression forming on her face. She felt really good around his fingers when they slowly pressed inside her, deeper by every passing second. Keeping them still for a moment, the heat around them became somewhat familiar. He leaned lower again, licking at her jaw while testing her arousal. A few thrusts in a slow pace, well angled inside her, made the paladin’s control slipped as if she had been walking on ice. Her back arched and her chest pressed against his, a high pitch whine leaving those tantalizing lips each time his fingers would seek in deeper inside her. It was a beautiful sight to see the draenei beg with moans and whimpers for his touch.

Removing his touch all together, Nedlar finally brought her hips back between her thighs. His patience had run short. Delaying this wasn’t wise. Swiftly, he pressed himself inside her. The draenei cried out at the sudden intrusion, her fingers dug deeply in his skin, the nails scratching at his neck, marking his skin. A little frown creased his perfect face as Nedlar felt her do so but he held back any comment. Instead, he started thrusting with a quick, harsh pace. Aleeria's hooves quickly pressed behind his thighs as he kept on pushing with that same angle as earlier inside her.

The look on her face was satisfying, more than her fingers pulling at his hair and arms as she demanded for more. Judging by the way her hips pushed back against his and her rising breathing, she was growing closer and closer of her peak. His mouth returned to hers for a brief kiss before he leaned his forehead against her shoulder and replied to her demanding and clenching embrace with harder thrusts. Her little cries grew in volume as her orgasm became imminent. The pressure around him was almost too much but he held on. Instead of stopping, he leaned above her and caressed her side with one hand, the rough calloused fingers against the skin of her breast felt awkward to him.

"How do you expect to serve the king of your pathetic city if you can't last much longer than that with me," he growled while peering her with a disgusted look in his amber eyes before once more renewing his thrusts but in force.

Her voice so loud over his, the draenei never heard his taunting reply. Her swift hands pulled mindlessly at his hair again. Stopping for a moment, Nedlar reached at her fingers and removed her hold on his hair. Pinning both arms down on the mattress on each side of her, the tanned skinned man growled lowly. The little annoying thing, as much as he liked her enthusiasm about all this, he would prefer avoiding having his scalp torn off his skull.

Increasing his pace, Nedlar fought against her firm grip around his arousal. As much as he tried to keep his pace steady and fast, it would be impossible without breaking her. Speaking of which, he should _definitively_ think of breaking the beautiful draenei. Oh yes, the thought was arousing and very satisfying… He would take pleasure in making her feel miserable. As much as he took pleasure in hearing her loud screams right now, the aftermath would be just as pleasant.

Growling loudly, he leaned down and bit at the blue shoulder in range. The thought of watching her whimper in a corner of her room, crying over the memories of their debauchery was overwhelming his senses. His arousal budding inside him set firmly in the bottom of his stomach, sending his control spinning. Her tight hold around him caught him off-guard because of his lack of concentration. Dragging him along with her climax, Nedlar felt caught in the stream of pleasure and gave in the scorching heat of her insides convulsing around him.

 

Her body relaxed finally around his. With a sigh, Nedlar leaned down and kissed once more the hazy-minded draenei's half-opened lips before removing his body from within and above hers all together. A little smirk of self-satisfaction formed on his lips as he observed the exhausted look on her face and how her tail laid limply beside her, like a half-asleep whelp would. With one quick, smooth movement of his hand in front of his chest, the clothes that were once gone reappeared on his body. They magically crawled on his skin, as if creating a second one. With one last look at the half-conscious woman on the bed, he pulled the cowl above his head, hiding his tousled curled black locks. The single thought of her fingers digging in his skin left him still with a foul taste in his mouth.

Shaking his head, Nedlar made his way outside. After the door closed behind him, he looked up at the sky, noticing that its sun wasn't shining as brightly as earlier. Smirking widely, Nedlar turned to his left. A he walked beside the draenei's room, the mystery man pressed the palm of his hand against her window and waited for a second, his lips forming words of the old language that few spoke and had knowledge of. Aleeria’s eyes blinked open widely. She looked at the ceiling, confused. He couldn't help but roll his eyes. Swiftly through unsteadily, he saw Aleeria sit up and look for something, maybe even someone. A low chuckle left him as he observed her gather the sprawled clothes off the floor and shakily put them on. He hesitated for a moment, pressing his fingers together as if deep in thought. Nedlar’s eyes narrowed as he observed her. Her voluptuous curves were less and less visible as she put clothes on. Shameful, he had enjoyed the view. The nail of his middle finger tapped softly on the window once. Swiftly the draenei turned to look at the sound, but he was already gone.

 

Aleeria ran to the window of her room, feeling her stomach turn on itself at the thought. What had she done? Grabbing her head, she felt it pound loudly and painfully. Her legs were weak and hurt, as much as her pride. She couldn’t… She hadn’t! Someone had knocked at the window, but there was no one. Maybe it was her imagination? But… if it was her imagination, where was Nedlar? Her eyes widened.

Aleeria had to find him! Her actions hadn't been her own. She had drunk far too much. Still, could it really be the booze that had created this time lapse? Drinking had never caused her to lose control in such a way. She remembered getting drunk before but never had she lost it. There was something _wrong_ behind all this.

Making sure her shirt and pants were well put on her shaking frame, Aleeria ran outside. She opened the door, looking around to see if anyone was there. Heading left, toward her bedroom’s window, she saw the prints on the ground; someone that had freshly walked on the grass. As she followed them, the sickening feeling deepened in her stomach, returning full force. The more she moved, the more those prints changed. They twisted, becoming something different than what she had ever seen before. Her breathe caught in her throat as come to an end; the marks had become so unreal they were too big to even fit the prints of a tauren.

“It’s impossible,” Aleeria whispered, feeling her throat tightened as fear washed over her.

A gust of wind and a sudden roar knocked her off her hooves. She fell down on her bump, both hands on her ears as she felt the wail shake through her bones. The fear it rose was unspeakable; never had she heard such horrible sound in her life. It travelled through the wind, bounced off the mountains. Screaming, Aleeria tried to ignore the fear spreading through her as it doubled, tripled. The wind around her became scorching, like a deadly hot embrace. Somehow, it was a little too familiar to her.

Lifting her eyes up to look at the sky in front of her, Aleeria felt this fear transform into terror as her eyes saw the largest black dragon she had ever seen in her life. No, it wasn’t large, it was enormous. Adamantium plates were attached to his body, grotesquely holding the lava churning deep underneath his scales from coming out in bursts. As horrible as the gargantuan beast was, it didn't remove the fact that this dragon in particular was standing barely a mile away from her, looking at her with mocking amber eyes. His large wings’ constant flutters caused the grass around her to shudder and burn as if fire was touching it.

Aleeria knew that dragon. Many refused to speak his name. Some would say his name was a calling for the evil and death itself. The Death with Wings. He deserved his name… "D-Deathwing!" she blurted out, her throat feeling sore and hot as she breathed more of the air around him.

The once-Aspect leaned forward, his head cocked to the side as a deep, warm chuckle left him. Not one moment he stopped flying. " _Yes_ , little whelp. For once, I'll ignore your insolence..." When his jaw was a few inches away from her face, Aleeria couldn't help but lean back against the grass, the sight of his teeth so scary she couldn't hold back the meek moan of fear leaving her. The heat was nearly sickening. "It was a... _pleasure_ to meet such interesting specimen as you."

With these words, the Aspect took flight. She felt the heat gradually leave her, yet it still stung at her skin, as if enveloping it fully as a second too warm blanket. Terror that had taken over her kept Aleeria from moving and she could only help but stare and realise who she had met, and what exactly had happened earlier.

There was no _Nedlar_.

Ned didn't exist. He _never_ did!

Scrambling up to her feet, Aleeria pressed her arms around her waist, glancing behind her as she tried to one more time look for the Aspect that had flew away.


End file.
